


Letters

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: Letters from Mickey & Ian to one another..  Keep reading to see what happens..





	1. Chapter 1

[Mickey to Ian]

I've been thinking about you, alot. I miss you. Even though I wish you had, understand why you didn't. Ya doing well for yourself. Proud of you Firecrotch. It's hotter than a motherfucker here but compared to a jail cell, it's paradise. I'm still open to Sandals & Tequilas. Not sure when we will see each other again but I just want you to know that I love you, Gallagher... with 2 Ls.

 

-The Southside trash you fell for


	2. Chapter 2

[Ian to Mickey]

Didn't expect a letter, especially not this kind. I know I hurt, more than once. I'm sorry. I hope ya doing ok. I miss you too. I should've went.. Fuck, I should've. The cops came here again. I hope ya bottoming for anyone else, because that's mine. I miss that too. You never wrote an address so I don't know how you'll get this. But I love you too. See you soon. Hopefully.

-Ian


	3. Chapter 3

[Mickey to Ian]

Fuck You Gallagher for missing my birthday. Can't blame you, I'm at fault here. It's quiet at night, real quiet. I think alot. Especially about what you said at the border. This isn't you anymore, it shouldn't have to be. I'm a fuck up. You moved on, can't blame you for that. I have alot of regrets, but the biggest one is the one that caused me not to have you. No, I'm Noone's Bitch but it'll be nice to switch back. I met this twink. He's not you but he'll do. i hope ya happy with your boyfriend. Lucky I won't kill him. Take care of yourself Ian. I love you


	4. Chapter 4

Note: If you're wondering why Ian didn't write back.. It's because in my head, Trevor ripped up the letter before Ian could read it. I don't why I thought of that but... Let's continue 

 

[Mickey to Ian]

'Sup Gallagher! You never wrote me back. I want to hear your voice but I'm not sure if the pigs are listening. It's been a whole 8 months & 2 days, I'm still missing you. This twink told me he loved me, believe that shit? Who am I to love? You still saving lives & shit? I've been thinking about coming back. I'm ready to risk it all for you, but should I? Fuck Ian! Please write me back. Can I at least get that? I deserve something from you. You broke my fucking heart, & I'm still loving with the little pieces left. I would write more but he's coming.


	5. Chapter 5

[Ian to Mickey]

 

I was waiting for you to respond. I was waiting by the mailbox some days. Nothing. Mick, I don't want you coming back here. There's a big chance you'll be noticed & you'll go back to prison. I don't want that to happen. Where you are isn't where you want to be but it's better than where you'll end up. I need to be with you, we need to be together. Sandals & Tequilas remember? The Beach. Us. Trevor has been acting funny lately, I don't know why. I've been thinking about you anyways so I don't care. Look up at night, & think of us laying down looking at the stars. I love you Mick


	6. Chapter 6

[Mickey to Ian]

 

Your letter made me smile. Not no chessy gay shit, just a smile. I always wondered what could've, what should've, & what would've happened if I didn't do what I did. I did it because I love you Ian, always have. Just me, you, & Yevgeny. My fucking family. Troy (The twink) asked me why I'm so distant & don't show affection towards him. Ya the only person I did that with, the only person I want to do that with. He was singing Love is a Battlefield in the shower this morning, it was fucking annoying. I can't wait until he was done. The song brings back memories. We were bloody, drunk & cold. Singing it while walking home. Also, that night you were taken from me. I should've killed her if I knew this was the outcome. I'm sorry Ian, for everything that wasn't right. Gotta Go. Troy is making tacos.


	7. Chapter 7

[Ian to Mickey]

 

Troy? He actually had time to tell you his name? He's probably been sucking your dick non-stop since he's met you. I can see why..

I think I love Trevor, Mick. I mean, he's good for me. You were too. We had our toxic moments but that made us, us. I'm sorry Mick. I know I keep picking at your wounds, they'll never heal. You should give Troy a chance. You said he loves you right? He sees what I see. Why wouldn't he love you. He'll be crazy not to. Hopefully he can give you what I couldn't


	8. Chapter 8

[Mickey to Ian]

 

What the Fuck Gallagher! Really? So Fuck Me? Again? Still? Have you ever stopped & thought about why I did what I did? I did it for us. Me & You. May not have been a good choice but it was for us. Did you love him when we fucked at the docks? Did you? You told me to loved me at the border, you didn't mean that. That was bullshit & you know it. You know what, I'm gonna Fuck Troy so good tonight, you won't even be on my mind while I do it. Fuck You Ian Gallagher!!


	9. Chapter 9

[Ian to Mickey]

 

Mick, I hope ya ok. I didn't know what to say so I didn't respond. I haven't heard from you either. I was waiting again. Trevor told me he ripped up one of the letters. We got into a huge argument. He asked me why am I even communicating with you anyway. I could really give him an answer. He stormed out, didn't speak to me for 2 days. I need to see you Mick. I wanna touch you. I wanna kiss you, hold you, everything. Are you & Troy ok? Have you told him about me? About us? Mick I'm sorry. Everything is so complicated. Ya a fugitive. What do you want me to do? Live my life on the run? How long do you think that's gonna last? I have a week vacation next week. I was thinking about seeing you. Not sure how to explain that to Trevor though. I love you Mick, I hope you respond


	10. Chapter 10

Interaction between Mickey & Troy 

 

Troy: Shawn Milkovich, you have mail. Who do you know in Chicago? That's a long way from L.A

Mickey: A friends. My mail please?

Troy: Is your friend a guy?

Mickey: Does it fucking matter?

Troy: Not really

Mickey: Good

Troy: Why does the envelope smell like rubbing alcohol?

Mickey: How the fuck should I know? I'm just the receiver

Troy: You weren't last night

Mickey: Can I have some privacy?

Troy: We live in a studio. There is no privacy

Mickey: Fuck Out!

Troy: I like it when you talk so stern


	11. Chapter 11

[Mickey to Ian]

 

Gallagher I'm fine. I was busy. Sorry to hear about you & your boyfriend. Trevor is it? Just play with his feelings like you did with mine, he'll get over it. Yall love each other, should probably make it work. I don't wanna see you. Spend your vacation with your boyfriend. No need to lie to him, right? "He's good for you". Yeah, & Troy is good for me. He has me reading & shit. I'm about to start working. Under the table shit, can't use my social. I'm doing ok. Can't love who you want, so love the one you with. Ain't that right, Ian? Thanks for checking on me. I hope ya doing ok too


	12. Chapter 12

[Ian to Mickey]

 

Glad you responded. I was hoping you did. Sounds like Troy is a good guy. Why don't you wanna see me Mick? Why? Can you at least find a way to call me? I'm coming, I don't care what you say. What can you possibly do? Tell me to go home? Doubt It! I'll see you in 4 days Mickey


	13. Chapter 13

[Mickey to Ian]

 

I hope I didn't miss you. I told you don't come here. Ian Gallagher, you better not had left Chicago. I'm over this game you've been playing. I'm done. I mean it. We had a good ride, a bit bumpy throughout but good. I still love you, always will. But I'm done. I'm with Troy, ya with Trevor. Let's just call it what is it. Over! You've outgrown me, it's life. We're not teenagers anymore. That life is over. My life is over. We're over


	14. Chapter 14

Interaction between Ian & Trevor 

 

Trevor: Where are you going?

Ian: Away for a few days

Trevor: Why aren't I coming

Ian: Because I didn't invite you

Trevor: Is this about our fight?

Ian: Nope

Trevor: So why are you leaving? Alone at that

Ian: Trev, we spend every day together. A few days won't hurt

Trevor: But ya not telling me where you're going

Ian: That's not important

Trevor: Is it to me. What if something happen?

Ian: Like what?

Trevor: I don't know. Last time you went away you were with Mickey

Ian: Oh

Trevor: So is that where you're going? To Mickey?

Ian: I gotta go Trev


	15. Chapter 15

Ian is in Mexico!!!!

 

Ian: Excuse Me?! Hi. I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?

Troy: What's your name?

Ian: Ian. Ian Gallagher

Troy: I'm Troy. Who are you looking for?

Ian: My Boyfriend

Troy: Of course you have a boyfriend. You're adorable. He is Mexican?

Ian: No. Not even close

Troy: So that narrows it down. What's his name?

Ian: Mick, Mickey

Troy: Like the mouse?

Ian: Like the mouse. So can you help me or...

Troy: Come with me. I'll ask my boyfriend. He's American

Ian: Great


	16. Chapter 16

...Continued

 

Troy: Wait here, he's in the back

Ian: Alright

 

Troy: Shawn?

Mickey: What?

Troy: I need you help

Mickey: With what?

Troy: Some adorable boy is out there looking for his boyfriend. Can you help him?

Mickey: Why can't you help him?

Troy: Because 

Mickey: Ok?

Troy: Can you just help him Shawn?

Mickey: Where the fuck is he?

Troy: Out there

Mickey: Fuckin Bullshit 

 

Troy: Ian? Right?

Ian: Right

Troy: He coming. He moves like molasses

Ian: It's fine. It's hot as fuck here. Mick was right

Troy:There he goes. 'Bout time

Mickey: Shut the... Ian?

Ian: Mick?

Troy: Wait, What?

Mickey: The fuck Gallagher

Ian: Hey Mick

Troy: Mick? You're Mick? I thought your name was Shawn

Ian: Ya Troy? As in Mick's Boyfriend?

Troy: I'm Troy as in Shawn's Boyfriend

Mickey: What are you doing in Mexico, Ian?

Ian: I told you I was coming

Troy: Can someone tell me what's going on?

Mickey: Troy, can I talk to him alone for a minute?

Troy: 2 minutes. Shawn, Mick, whatever the fuck your name is

Mickey: 2 minutes


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey: You serious?

Ian: Do I look it? So should I call you Shawn or Mick?

Mickey: You know my fucking name. What are you doing here? You didn't get my letter?

Ian: I got a few of your letters

Mickey: The one with me saying don't leave Chicago

Ian: Nope. Must've missed it. I missed you

Mickey: Fuck You!

Ian: Wasn't the response I was looking for but ok.. Troy is cute

Mickey: ....Yeah

Ian: I'm here for a few days if you wanna catch up

Mickey: Unfuckingbelievable. Where are you staying?

Ian: With you

Mickey: Not happening Gallagher 

Ian: No. I'm staying at the hotel. Room 35

Mickey: Get outta here Ian

Ian: You look good Mick

Mickey:Fuck you Ian


	18. Chapter 18

Troy: Sooooo?

Mickey: What?

Troy: Don't play me. Who was that?

Mickey: He's my ex

Troy: Your ex?

Mickey: That's what I said

Troy: Ok so what's he doing here? He came all the way from California for what exactly?

Mickey: He came from Chicago

Troy: Chicago? That's who you know from Chicago?

Mickey: That's where I'm from

Troy: Wait, what? Your name is not Shawn & you're not from L.A?

Mickey: Correct 

Troy: So you're a liar

Mickey: Yeah but I have my reasons

Troy: I'm listening

Mickey: Can't tell you

Troy: Because why Sha..Mickey?

Mickey: It's not that I don't want to. I just can't

Troy: What? You don't trust me?

Mickey: I don't trust anyone

Troy: I'm not anyone. I'm your boyfriend, or am I? Little orange head said you're his boyfriend

Mickey: Not anymore

Troy: He obviously missed that important detail

Mickey: I'm sorry I lied to you. Can we talk about this later?

Troy: Sure


	19. Chapter 19

Ian: It's you

Mickey: Expecting someone else?

Ian: Yeah, maybe

Mickey: Find that hard to believe. You gonna let me in?

Ian: Sure. So wassup Mick?

Mickey: Cut the shit. What the fuck are you doing here?

Ian: Came to see you

Mickey: You see me. Now what?

Ian: Can we talk?

Mickey: You came all the way to talk? You could have just wrote me back

Ian: I got tired of sending letters

Mickey: We can agree on that

Ian: You look good. Gained a little weight

Mickey: Yeah, Troy makes sure I don't miss any meals

Ian: So you just living the life, huh?

Mickey: Hardly

Ian: How did you meet him?

Mickey: He's a bartender. We fucked a couple times. Wasn't supposed to go this far

Ian: So why did it?

Mickey: I don't know. Went to his house one day & never left

Ian: Well that's a story to tell the kids

Mickey: ..I guess.. Speaking of..

Ian: I wouldn't know

Mickey: Why not?

Ian: Can't answer that

Mickey: On your meds?

Ian: Under control

Mickey: Good for you. When you leaving?

Ian: 2 Days

Mickey: Cool. Get some sleep

Ian: You leaving?

Mickey: Mmhmm

Ian: Why?

Mickey: Fuck am I staying for?

Ian: You came for reason 

Mickey: Yeah, I did

Ian: Ok? So why you leaving?

Mickey: Because I have to get back Ian. He doesn't even know I'm gone

Ian: So? You came all this way

Mickey: I can't, Ian

Ian: Why not?

Mickey: I just can't

Ian: I'll bottom for you

Mickey: Now? After all this time

Ian: I offered in the truck, remember?

Mickey: Yeah, I do. But no Thank You. I'll check on you tomorrow

Ian: You sure?

Mickey: Sure what?

Ian: Sure you wanna leave?

Mickey: Probably best if I do

Ian: If you say so

Mickey: Goodnight Ian

Ian: Night Mick


	20. Chapter 20

Mickey: Oh Shit!

Troy: Oh Shit is right. Where'd you go?

Mickey: For a walk

Troy: A walk? You don't walk

Mickey: I do actually

Troy: What are these?

Mickey: Letters. Why you going through my shit?

Troy: So he's the one you've been writing? You said that notebook was for your thoughts. You been thinking alright

Mickey: Yeah

Troy: So I'm a twink?

Mickey: You shouldn't had read those

Troy: So he's the reason you won't love me?

Mickey: ....Yeah

Troy: The whole time I'm thinking it's me

Mickey: It's not you. It's me

Troy: Don't feed me that bullshit. I've tried it, it's nasty 

Mickey: It has an acquiring taste

Troy: Are you trying to be funny because it's not funny. So you're a bottom?

Mickey: It's complicated

Troy: No, trigonometry is complicated. Either you are or you aren't

Mickey: I've bottomed for him

Troy: Wow! Can't picture that. Did you fuck him? Or should I say, did he fuck you?

Mickey: No

Troy: Did you want to?

Mickey: What I want & what I did are 2 different things.

Troy: You ain't shit Mickey

Mickey: That's been proven

Troy: You can compete with the person who has your heart

Mickey: I'm sorry

Troy: That you are


	21. Chapter 21

Ian: You here again?

Mickey: Looks like it. Tequila?

Ian: What, no sandals?

Mickey: Do you want the fucking drink or not?

Ian: I can use one. No work?

Mickey: No

Ian: I only have these papers cup

Mickey: That'll do, I guess. Take it easy, this aint beer

Ian: I can handle it. Thank You

Mickey: Ya not supposed to be drinking but you're gonna do what you wanna do anyways. Right?

Ian: Right. Where's your boyfriend?

Mickey: You're an asshole. He's somewhere

Ian: You don't care where he is or what he's doing?

Mickey: Should I? I mean, look where I am

Ian: See you point

Mickey: Spoke to yours?

Ian: Nope. I have no service

Mickey: ...I see. That's funny though, this area is pretty good when it comes to reception

Ian: Whatever. So what do you wanna do?

Mickey: I don't know. What do you wanna do?

Ian: Fuck

Mickey: What, no romance?

Ian: That's not our thing

Mickey: Ya right

Ian: Well since you're fucking someone else, we're using a condom

Mickey: You brought condoms?

Ian: Safe Sex

Mickey: Did you expect a random hookup?

Ian: Yup. With Mickey Milkovich

Mickey: I think I know him

Ian: Yeah? Do you know where he lives? I'm dying to see him

Mickey: Ya a funny guy. C'Mere


	22. Chapter 22

Mickey: I gotta go

Ian: Why?

Mickey: Because I do

Ian: So we fuck & you leave. That's cruel

Mickey: This was a mistake, Ian

Ian: In whose eyes?

Mickey: I don't know. You draw me in just to hurt me again 

Ian: I'm not here to hurt you Mick

Mickey: So what are you here for. To fuck then go back to Trevor. That's the same thing if you ask me

Ian: I didn't come all the way here to fight with you, Mick

Mickey: We're not fighting

Ian: I'm leaving tomorrow sooo, what are you gonna do?

Mickey: What do you mean?

Ian: Are you coming with me or are you staying here?

Mickey: I can't go back. I'm a lamster

Ian: A what?

Mickey: A fugitive, Ian. Sorry, I seen that word in a book

Ian: Well excuse me Smart Ass

Mickey: I'll see you before you leave tomorrow

Ian: I hope so

Mickey: Make sure you wrap it up if you hit any randoms

Ian: I think I'm all set

Mickey: Good


	23. Chapter 23

Troy: How was your day?

Mickey: Fine. Yours?

Troy: Fine. You seen your boyfriend today?

Mickey: He's not my boyfriend. & Yes, I did

Troy: Oh? So what happened? Yall fucked didn't yall?

Mickey: Ummm

Troy: Hello!!!

Mickey: ...We did

Troy: Not surprised

Mickey: You don't get it

Troy: Help me get it

Mickey: He has this hold on me. I can't break free if I wanted to

Troy: Love does that to you. I've been there. Did he at least wear a condom?

Mickey: Yeah

Troy: Well Thank God for that

Mickey: He's leaving tomorrow so you don't have to worry about him 

Troy: Going with?

Mickey: Fuck No!

Troy: Mmmm, ok. Hungry?

Mickey: Ya gonna feed me anyway

Troy: Glad you know that. I bought you some beer

Mickey: Thanks

Troy: I know you'll probably never get over him but one day at a time. Ok?

Mickey: Yeah


	24. Chapter 24

Ian: I'm off to the Windy City

Mickey: All packed up?

Ian: All set. You sure you don't wanna come?

Mickey: I can't. I can't bear prison anymore

Ian: It's been kinda calm lately. I think you'll fall through the cracks. They'll probably think you're dead

Mickey: Well Thanks but No Thanks

Ian: I had a random last night

Mickey: Oh? Who?

Ian: He was a random Mick, I don't know

Mickey: You move fast

Ian: You would know. By the way, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see your face

Mickey: Jokes huh?

Ian: You did say I'm a funny guy

Mickey: What time is your plane?

Ian: Hour & a half. One for the road?

Mickey: No Ian!

Ian: Worth a try. You gonna be ok?

Mickey: I'll live. It was good seeing you, feeling you too

Ian: It's mutual

Mickey: I hope so

Ian: Take care of yourself Mickey Milkovich

Mickey: You do the same Ian Gallagher


	25. Chapter 25

Troy: You Ok?

Mickey: Yup!

Troy: Miss him?

Mickey: Miss who?

Troy: Really Mickey? Who else?

Mickey: No. I don't

Troy: It's written all over your face

Mickey: .....OK

Troy: You know, I'll be ok if you leave me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it

Mickey: I'm not leaving

Troy: You sure?

Mickey: Yes I'm fucking sure!!

Troy: Ok sure

Mickey: I didn't mean to snap. My head isn't right

Troy: That makes 2 of us

Mickey: Can you make some enchiladas?

Troy: Just for you Mickey

Mickey: Thanks

Troy: Any thing else you want?

Mickey: Maybe later


	26. Chapter 26

Trevor: Hi

Ian: Hi. I missed you

Trevor: You didn't call

Ian: No service

Trevor: So you still not gonna tell me where you went?

Ian: I'm back now. That's all that matters

Trevor: How was it? Wherever it was

Ian: Interesting

Trevor: Interesting. How so?

Ian: It was just interesting

Trevor: So what do you want to do for the rest of your vacation?

Ian: Can I decide after I eat? I'm starving

Trevor: Sure. Maybe you'll tell me everything on a full stomach


	27. Chapter 27

Trevor: I was thinking, maybe we should get away. You know, for a few days.

Ian: I just got off a plane. I really don't want to get on another one 

Trevor: It doesn't have to be a plane. We can drive

Ian: Where you wanna go?

Trevor: I don't know. Somewhere

Ian: You really didn't have this planned out, did you?

Trevor: Nope. Crossed my mind while you were chopping down on the greasy burger

Ian: Ay, that burger was good

Trevor: You wanna go upstairs? We could put our brains together & figure out where we wanna go

Ian: Sounds like a plan. Let me see who's at the door first

Trevor: Meet you upstairs 

 

Ian: Mick?

Mickey: Missed Me?


End file.
